The Shadowhunters Cat
by Nekobaghira
Summary: It's Halloween, a Warlocks favorite holiday - the one time of year to have a little bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Warlocks loved Halloween, it gave them opportunities to try out more outlandish spells without making mundanes aware of their existence. Anything 'spell out of the ordinary' would be deemed as a trick or a treat depending what was conjured during the month of October. While deemed rude to use these spells on other unsuspecting Warlocks, the rest of the downworld, mundanes and Shadowhunters were fair game for hijinks and good source of fun.

Warlock Kris Pulfur recognized the tall raven haired Shadowhunter immediately, he didn't care that the Nephilim was a Lightwood and that he held some important post in the Shadow World. Shadowhunters were fun to mess with in general. The bonus with this Shadowhunter was he's the lover of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

Kris chuckled to himself, this would be the best prank and Bane wouldn't know who had gotten one over on him. He had to be careful with his magic so that he would not be detected. He knew which spell to use, he had several powders with him to help with his prank. A Warlock who loved doing pranks for Halloween was always prepared. The best part of his spell was once the Shadowhunter was within Bane's magic, it would activate thus making Magnus think he had turned his lover into a cat. It would take the High Warlock some time to figure it out and Kris loved the idea. He was going to do a dance later on at the Hunter's Moon and wait for the gossip about what happened to the High Warlock's Shadowhunter.

Kris made himself look busy, as if he lost something and was searching his pockets and waited for the Nephilim to walk by, then blew some magical dust toward the Shadowhunter and whispered his spell. He waited to make sure both landed on the Lightwood male, then walked in the opposite direction.

Alec Lightwood was walking home, it felt good calling Magnus' loft home. He could have asked his boyfriend to portal him home but after the day he had, he wanted to walk off the tension and stress of running the New York Institute. He had glamored himself; while he was invisible to mundane eyes, the glamor didn't work with downworlders but he seldom ran into any that he was aware of while heading home.

Alec noticed a guy who appeared to be searching for something but didn't give him anymore than a glance as he made his way down the street to the loft. After walking past, he felt a tingling sensation down his body, it felt like magic but when he stopped and looked around he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't the same feeling as Magnus' magic but he still knew when magic was around him. While keeping a mental note of the oddity, he shrugged off the feeling and continued to the loft.

Alec entered the loft, hung up his jacket, stored his weapons and called out to Magnus. He felt the magic that was part of Magnus surrounding him, gentle in an embrace which made him smile before retreating back to its master. He wasn't in the room more than 30 seconds when his perspective changed; all of the sudden he was closer to the floor and everything looked bigger. In fact, he could smell all sorts of things he had never scented before, he shook his head to clear his mind, then padded further into the room and was surprised to see how big the couch and tables were and he suddenly had an urge to scratch the couch.

Alec's feline instincts took over and he sat down on the floor in confusion. He looked down at his paws, paws? He has paws, black fur and a tail! He immediately got up and followed his tail around in circles trying to get a better look at it and he wanted to catch it too. He stopped when he got dizzy. He tried to clear his head and think, what had happened? He didn't know what was wrong but something wasn't right. He shouted Magnus but unfortunately that came out as a really loud howling meow. He did it again and again until Magnus was in front of him. He looked up at the giant sized Magnus Bane with pleading eyes to help him.

Magnus was shocked, there was a cat in front of him mewling out as if the animal wanted to talk to him. The cat was gorgeous with the most amazing hazel eyes he had ever seen. It was the eyes that made him suspicious. They were too close to Alexander's eye color.

Magnus looked down at a beautiful black cat, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen that eye color on a cat. The cat was lithe but had some muscular build and he could tell by the face the cat was male. He had never seen this cat before and the fact it was in his loft and not on the balcony was odd. He fed the strays on the balcony, he never let them in the loft, he had too many things they could get into or worse they could get hurt by knocking over potions or other things cats shouldn't be near. He was reminded of when the red haired cat was in his loft and ensorcelled guests with their fears at Max's rune party, Iris Rouse had invaded his home to steal his spell book and call in her blood oath with Clary Fray. It was possible to shape shift into a cat, though he never found a reason to do so.

"Hello there," Magnus cooed at the cat, "what are you doing in here?" Magnus looked at the cat to see what it would do, he was certain it was a warlock wanting to talk to him. There was no other explanation for the cat to be in his loft. The cat just stared at him expectantly, a silent plea in the eyes to recognize him, to help him in some way. The cat mewled and moved slightly toward Magnus and sat back down in expectation, a gesture to encourage him to do something.

Magnus reached out to the cat to see if the animal would come to him, he held out his hand so that the cat could scent him and while he wasn't surprised the cat immediately took to him, the friendliness of the cats movements toward Magnus made him wonder. The cat closed its eyes and rubbed earnestly at the Warlock, clearly feeling comfortable with him. The black cat then circled Magnus and finally wrapped himself around Magnus' arm and curled his tail in feline ownership. The cat looked back up at Magnus with love in its eyes and with the long blink of his eyes stating 'I love you' by the feline; Magnus froze. It couldn't be and if it was, how? How could his Alexander be a cat?

Magnus picked up the black cat and held him to his chest, the cat purred and leaned into the Warlock. This was what Magnus wanted, the cat wouldn't know he was checking his body for magic or any other indication that this cat was in fact Alexander Lightwood. It would be easier if the cat could talk to him. This idea made Magnus smile, he might not be able to give the cat a voice but he could link them telepathically so that he could understand the cat better and if it was his Alexander, find out how to fix the problem.

Alec loved the way Magnus was holding him, the petting, the rubbing of his fur and being so close to his boyfriend. Magnus always smelled good but with his cat like senses he was discovering more things about his lover in general. Being with Magnus meant his current cat condition would be resolved. As much as he loved this type of attention, he would rather be in his own body and receiving this type of attention. He was purring and that was a funny feeling in his throat, he had never purred before and it was a soothing sensation. He noticed his lover checking him over in general for injuries or something but he didn't care, he was being held and it was wonderful.

Magnus did notice a faint trace of magic on the cat, and noticed some dust on him as well. At first he thought maybe the cat had rolled in the dirt outside but dismissed the thought. This dust had magical properties. It was time to find out if this beautiful dark beauty was his, "Alexander?" The cat looked up at Magnus. While cats could answer to certain sounds, Magnus was certain that this cat knew and responded because he was his Shadowhunter.

"Oh darling, what happened?" Magnus couldn't believe it, the cat's hazel eyes just blinked at him. "It's alright, I'll fix this and then we're talking about a protection spell for you." While Magnus was scolding him a tiny bit, he worried about his lover far more than was comfortable for him. The cat shook his head in agreement. Pleased with the one sided conversation, Magnus took his Alexander to the study so that he could start searching for the right spell to turn the cat back to his Nephilim lover.


	2. Dealing

Normally when Alexander came home, they would go out to dinner somewhere, the High Warlock liked spoiling his boyfriend, considering Alec's condition, Magnus opted for conjuring dinner for them. Sushi for the two of them and while he knew he should be feeding Alec food appropriate for a cat, there was no way he was going to treat his lover any differently despite the fact he was in a different form. Though Magnus did admit to himself, his Alexander was an amazing looking cat.

After dinner, it was time to work some magic. While Magnus was easily understanding Alec, he needed to find a way to communicate with him. He found a simple spell to cast upon Alec so that they could talk to each other. While Magnus could speak out loud, Alec could telepathically answer him, he had lengthened the spell for the duration of Alexander's condition. Once Alec was in his own body the telepathy would sever.

"Try it out Alexander, just think to me and I'll hear you," the cats eyes went wide with amazement at the possibility.

"I feel weird," was the only thing that Alec could think of to say off the top of his head. Magus smiled, he could now get information from Alec to help him with his condition.

"Do you remember anything, anything big or small when you were walking home?" Magnus needed some information, while he could unravel the spell. Anything to speed up the process would be great.

"No, I was lost in thought, trying to get rid of the stress from today. The Institute was too politically active. The madam inquisitor was in a mood today." Alec went through his walk backwards in his mind, "wait, I remember some guy going through his pockets, like he lost something. After I walked by, I felt a tingle of magic down my back. It felt faint and when I looked back the guy was gone." Alec shrugged. "I didn't think about it, I thought it was me coming down from stress." Alec then stretched his haunches and flexed his paws, releasing his claws. "Wow, they look sharp," he picked his paw up and stared at his his claws. He bit down on them to sharpen them more.

"Focus Alexander, anything else?" Magnus knew there were be some feline traits but was hoping that if he kept his lover focused that his feline traits would be minimal.

Alec was finished with studying and biting his claws then answered his boyfriend, "hmmm, what? I want to scratch something. Your couch looks amazing and could easily sharpen these up," Alec eyed the living room with new interest.

"Don't you dare claw my couch." Magnus produced a small ball of magic that he would throw at him. He wanted Alec to know he was serious about not touching his couch or any other piece of furniture in the loft.

Alec eyes became slits, with a glare, and with ears back, he looked at Magnus; challenge accepted. He would show his boyfriend that he could do whatever he wanted. Alec shook his head, where had those thoughts come from. He straightened his ears and blinked at Magnus, then remembered to answer his question. "I remember seeing dust in the air but I thought it was kicked up from the street by the wind."

Magus shook his head in understanding. Hopefully some of this dust would be on Alexander's gear by the door. He would be able to use it or at least know which ingredients to create it in conjunction with a spell. "Alright Darling," Magnus grabbed some gloves and a small bag container from a kitchen drawer then made his way to the gear.

While Magnus was taking his samples from the bow and boots, Alec made his way to the couch. He eyed it with a new outlook. The wooden legs looks positively perfect for him to stretch his front legs and toes, maybe even extend his claws just a little bit. Magnus wouldn't notice, would he? The shadowhunter cat sat on his back hind legs and stretched his body up toward the seat of the couch, he was amazed at how nimble his body was and he wasn't using an agility rune. Alec was about to unleash is new weapons on the wooden leg when he was startled by a 'NO! Get your furry butt away from that couch!' Magnus caught him. Alec was so surprised he ran under the couch to hide.

"I didn't do anything," Alec mumbled from under the couch. He was feeling a little remorse but not much. He really wanted to dig his claws in, he would have to wait til later he decided. He knew these new feelings and urges were odd but he was done fighting them, he wanted to let loose and he was embracing everything new for him.

Magnus collected what little dust he could find, he would have to study and test the dust. He walked to the couch, bent down to take a look underneath. He knew Alec was under it and not coming out until he coaxed him. He probably shouldn't have yelled at him but his shadowhunter wasn't being himself.

"Alexander, please do me a favor darling. Don't give into your feline instincts so easily. Remember you are still you," he looked under the couch with hopeful cat's eyes, he wanted to bond with Alec in a cat way to get his feline form to trust him. It worked because he knew his boyfriend loved his warlock mark. Alec blinked his hazel eyes at him and Magnus' gentle smile was rewarded when Alec immediately moved from underneath the couch to rub up against his face. The Warlock took the moment to scoop up his lover before another cat instinct kicked in and carried him to his apothecary room. It would be best to keep his lover near him.

Magnus was going through a spell book on shape shifting, while he had no problem turning people into things, he wasn't a fan of changing himself into anything. After all he was perfection, why bother. He was confident in his abilities and didn't need subterfuge to achieve his goals. He was glad to have books on the topic and the dust was from the Seelies. Whomever used their magic on his shadowhunter clearly had an acquaintance or more with them, enough to be gifted with powders to enhance their spells. Another thing the High Warlock of Brooklyn never needed.

The Warlock conjured a modest sized cat bed that would fit on the work table near him, it was his best enticement for the hazel eyed cat. Alexander had fallen asleep in the bed near Magnus, the black cat curled into a ball, as was happy being close to Magnus without disturbing his work. Alec's cat behavior warmed his heart. His Shadowhunter needed to be near him no matter the circumstances. Alec's purring was a comfort to Magnus, and only stopped when Alec had fallen into deep sleep.

Knowing that Alec was completely passed out, allowed him to use his magic more extensively on him without disturbing him. He needed answers, and if he knew the Warlock who cast the spell the easier it would be for him remove the spell. Every Warlock had their preferences for their magic. While he could unravel any spell, it was easier if you knew the origin.


	3. Resolve

Alexander Lightwood woke up from his cat nap to see Magnus looking through some books at the far end of the room. He recognized this room, it was Magnus' apothecary. The apothecary was a large comfortable room, it looked like a mix between library and laboratory at the same time only with style or what he consider Magnus' flair.

"Hey Magnus," Alec sat on the table looking around the room. Everything seemed so big, and he was actually wishing he was his self again. He had actually forgotten he was a cat, so it was a surprise all over again. He sighed and stared at Magnus, if anyone could fix this it was his lover.

"You're awake, want anything?" Magnus looked Alec over but the cat seemed to be sitting there trying to wake up. "You didn't nap very long, you still seem tired from work." Magnus was hoping the cat would have napped longer or at least have his lover back to his own body by the time he did wake up.

"No, I'm good." Alec looked around the room. "It looks so different from this angle, everything is so much bigger and there is stinky stuff everywhere." The cat turned his nose up in disgust.

Magnus chuckled at his comment, knowing cats senses were more acute than a human, downworlder or Shadowhunter with the exception of werewolves. At least Alexander sounded like himself and less feline. While Alec didn't say he wanted anything, the Warlock conjured some water for him in case he changed his mind. His shadowhunter cat appeared to be fine, so he went back to his selves looking for specific things he was sure he needed to correct this issue.

Alec snooped around the table that had a book and partially filled potion bottles on it. He scrunched his nose, whatever was in the bottles didn't smell very good. He was cursing his new sense of smell, everything seemed amplified. Then he noticed another bottle that had some string over the side, he looked at it with wonder. He knew it was string but his feline instincts wanted to investigate and perhaps paw at the string. Alec glanced at Magnus, his back was to him. _Good_ Alec thought, his boyfriend couldn't yell at him if he didn't know what he was doing. He made his way to the bottled string, avoiding the more smelly items on the table.

He walked across the spell book, his feet, no paws felt like they were covered in something, he got the urge to lick his paws to discover what it was and then shook his head. He was not going to do that. He did look back to see cat prints across the pages, _great_ , he stepped in something and dragged it across the pages of a book. He shook his paws out one by one in hopes that would take care of whatever it was, then with one more glance at the mess, he shrugged, _whatever_. He had never felt so cavalier about stuff, it felt strange yet liberating.

Alec was in front of the bottle with the string, he tilted his head to get a better look. The string seemed bigger inside the glass than out, he sat up with his head leaning a little, sitting on his back feet felt odd but it did help to get a better look but the lip of the bottle was impeding his view. He sat back down, and tilted his head in other direction maybe it would look different. _Nope, looks the same_ , he mused. He glanced quickly to Magnus then back to his current fascination. He brought his paw up to the base of the bottle and gave it a push, it moved a little and he gave it a few more swipes and it moved closer to the edge of the table. The string swayed as the bottle moved, this grabbed his attention and he clawed at the string. The bottle started to tip, _yes_! He was getting closer to the prize inside. Unfortunately, it swiveled back onto its base but the noise was loud enough to make Magnus' look.

Magnus looked over his shoulder and immediately was alarmed, Alec was about to cause a serious injury to himself, or start a fire without realizing it. He whirled around just as Alec made his last swipe forcing the bottle off the table. Magnus encircled the bottle in a magic ball and caught it before anything could happen. This excited the shadowhunter cat who now wanted to play with the ball and string. He jumped down and leaped into the air, but the Warlock was faster and took the bottle away. The cat sat on the floor irritated, his tail swishing back and forth to show his displeasure.

Magnus calmed himself, his heart was beating too fast due to fright and while he was a little angry with Alexander, he had to be gentle with him. He didn't want to search the entire loft for the cat due to trying to reprimand him. This spell was more complex than a simple shifting spell, his boyfriend wouldn't be giving in so easily to the feline form if that wasn't the case.

Magnus moved the volatile spell bottle to a top shelf where he kept other ingredients and watched as the shadowhunter cat watched him with interest now instead of anger. He bent down to pick up the black cat and held him in his arms, securing his feet so that he wouldn't feel like he was falling and rubbed his cheeks with his other hand. "Alexander, how about taking another nap, you seem to be in touch with your feline side, plus you've worked all day and cats like to sleep." Magnus tried to soothe the feline. Alexander would be a distraction and he needed all his concentration. He would rather have the Shadowhunter distraction than a feline one.

"I just woke up and I'm not tired," was the cat's reply. As Magnus continued petting him, his eyes started to close. Alec relented, "okay, maybe a little bit, I did have a long work day today." He yawned and settled more into Magnus' arms.

Magnus smiled and walked to the bed that was on the work table, he continued with his attention to the sleek black cat, once he felt the muscles relax he gently put his boyfriend into the cat bed. The cat's eyes were closed and Alec never noticed the gentle use of magic on him. Once he was in the soft bed, Alec stretched and with a winking nod to Magnus, closed his eyes.

Magnus spent an hour trying to determine the exact type of powder that was used on Alexander, it would have been easier if there was more of it but he supposed whomever used this substance was using it to enhance the spell. He knew it was Seelie magic in origin but since the Queen had aided Valentine, the downworld was more wary of the Seelies. He knew getting more details and ingredients would be difficult, not impossible but more challenging than expected. He hoped he could find suitable substitutes to help Alec.

His cellphone rang which annoyed him and he rolled his eyes. He was too busy fixing this problem to be dealing with clients or any other thing at the moment. He let the call go to voice mail, then he heard Alec's phone ring. _Great, its probably the institute, looking for its leader_. Magnus checked on the sleeping cat before going out to the front door where Alec had left his jacket. He searched the pockets until he found the phone but the caller hung up before he could answer. The Warlock looked at the phone, Alec had several text messages from Isabelle and clearly she wanted to talk with her brother. It rang again and this time Magnus answered, "Hello Isabelle."

"Magnus? I tried calling you and got voice mail. I can't get a hold of Alec, I sent several texts, and _**you**_ are answering his phone. Is he okay? He is with you, isn't he?" Izzy was certain her brother was with the High Warlock of Brooklyn but needed to know for peace of mind reasons. The rumor she heard was unsettling and had hoped that Magnus could give her information.

"Yes, he's sleeping. I'm afraid I can't wake him at the moment. He really needs his rest." Magnus was hoping to fix the shape shifting problem before anyone at the Institute could hear about what happened to their leader. It was one of those things that could be seen poorly and against the downworld. Alec worked to hard to create a better relationship between the two groups while it was far from perfect, there was progress. Magnus walked to the apothecary to look in on Alexander. The cat was sleeping soundly and snoring adorably, Magnus smiled.

"Then he is alright? Nothing wrong or anything?" Izzy was fishing for details.

"He is fine Izzy, nothing a little Warlock TLC can't handle." Magnus hoped he sounded reassuring.

"Magnus talk to me. This is my family we are talking about." Izzy sounded so much like Alec at that moment, the Warlock was taken back. Clearly she knew something and he was old enough to know it was important.

"Isabelle, I promise you, your brother is fine. He isn't himself but he will be. Tell me what is going on." Magnus thought that Izzy would know something whether consciously or not that would help Alexander.

Izzy explained the phone call from Maia. The She-wolf was at Hunter's Moon working when a Warlock she didn't recognize walked in and sat at the bar. Maia knew he was a Warlock because he was showing off his magic. He seemed quite pleased with himself. He had apparently pulled off a prank and was giddy with anticipation. He even called a fellow Warlock buddy to join him for drinks.

Maia told Izzy that the bragging Warlock mentioned the Head of the New York Institute having a catty evening and the High Warlock of Brooklyn would have never know whom had gotten one over on him. The fact that both leaders were mentioned casually and in jest made Maia suspicious. She called Simon who gave her numbers for at least a couple of Shadowhunters known to be close to both Alec and Magnus.

Once Izzy was done with her story, he followed up with questions, mostly to find out if the Warlock she was talking about was still at the Hunter's Moon but any other pertinent information was good. He was an unhappy Warlock and he would go to the bar to teach a lesson. Magnus was certain he could get the dust he needed to easily reverse the spell instead of trying to come up with all the parts himself, clearly this Warlock had a good rapport with the Seelies.

He walked into the apothecary and picked up the sleeping cat. He took Alexander to the bedroom and placed him on the bed, Alec stretched again and adjusted his sleeping position, once comfortable he passed out again. He checked him over with his magic and the cat was fine. He walked out and left the bedroom door slightly open. He didn't want Alec to feel trapped, his feline form would want to be able to walk around and in reality cause less damage with his claws. He did throw a spell on his couches to deter his shadowhunter cat from clawing them. Magnus closed the balcony doors and any other room that had things he didn't want a cat to mess around with. It was time to flex his position and power.


	4. Showdown

Magnus portal-ed into the alley of the Hunter's Moon. His anger was flowing through him, and his magic was reddish orange in color surrounding him. He had kept his temper at the loft, he didn't want to disturb Alec but he was feeling protective of his Shadowhunter and as strong as his lover did toward him. He took a few moments to control himself. He wanted to be epitome of calm before opening can of magical whoop-ass.

Magnus walked into Hunter's Moon like he owned it. He sauntered up to the bar where Maia was washing glasses. The moment she saw him she nodded her head toward a table near the back of the bar. He looked over, while he didn't recognize either Warlock immediately, he decided before making his presence known he would chat with his favorite bartender first.

"Hello my dear, how's it going tonight?" Magnus put a twenty on the bar and Maia slid him a martini.

"It's never dull here," she took the twenty, knowing Magnus would not take the change. She continued to wipe down glasses while they talked about what she had heard. Shadowhunters were not her favorite people but she had nothing against the Head of the New York Institute. At least he was trying to change things. In addition she knew how much Magnus loved his shadowhunter, it was clear in his eyes and his demeanor that Alec was special to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus walked to the table with his drink in hand, neither Warlock noticed him until he sat down. Both Warlocks were shocked, but nodded their heads in greeting, while they appeared nervous they held their ground by not over reacting to the High Warlock. Magnus watched them both carefully, he had already cast a spell to keep them from portal-ing out of the bar without him allowing it.

"Good evening gentlemen, mind if I join you?" Magnus sized them both up magically and physically. They were no match for him but one of the Warlocks was armed with potions. He guessed this was the Warlock he would need to focus on.

"Please do," Kris gestured to an empty seat at their table. He kept his eye on Magnus. He suspected he had been caught but he was confident that he could handle the situation. The other Warlock fidgeted in his seat but finally decided to look at his drink to calm himself. He would leave as soon as the opportunity presented itself. As amused as he was with the prank, he wasn't certain he could handle a Warlock of superior power. He had hoped there wouldn't be a confrontation.

"Enjoying Halloween Magnus?" Kris smirked, giving the High Warlock a mischievous grin.

"I love Halloween, in fact, I have plans later with my boyfriend, who happens to be the Head of the New York Institute." Magnus eyed both warlocks with a look that suggested he was aware of what happened to his shadowhunter.

"Really? I didn't know that." Kris was going to make a snide remark about Shadowhunters in general but thought better of it. He wanted to have fun, not piss off Warlock Bane. Though he was starting to believe that the High Warlock was already angry.

"You didn't? I find that hard to believe." Magnus glanced at his nails before staring back at these two foolish Warlocks.

"You know what the Seelies say, all shadowhunters look alike." The two warlocks laughed but the glare from Magnus forced both to still, and eyed the High Warlock with more respect.

"Hmmm," was Magnus only response and took a sip of his drink. "This particular shadowhunter was transformed into a cat, and happens to be Head of the New York Institute. Did it even occur to you, how that would look to the Clave and other Shadowhunters?" Magnus knew he was being more dramatic than needed but the alliance between the downworld and Shadowhunters was still fragile. Until that relationship was more solid, there was no need to still up unwanted animosity. He didn't believe the Clave had a sense of humor and might react poorly to a Head of Institute a victim of spell-casting even if the was benign in nature.

"I don't know what you're talking about Magnus, or do you just threaten Warlocks because you can," Kris wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Just tell him, c'mon," Kris' warlock friend pleaded gently.

"Tell him what? There isn't anything to say," rolling his eyes, his friend elbowed him and Kris scowled.

"I could take your memories, while painless, I could remedy that." Magnus made a hand gesture to indicate that not only could he do as he meant, he would.

Kris conceded quickly, "Alright, alright, I used some Seelie dust in addition to a spell to turn Alec Lightwood into a cat, but it would only work once he was within your magic. Happy now." With an exasperated sigh, he continued. "Where is your sense of humor, its a shadowhunter and its not like I turned him into a toad or anything."

Kris realized his mistake with his words based on Magnus' look on his face and now understood that this particular shadowhunter meant far more to the High Warlock than he thought. He added, "the spell will wear off, I promise its not permanent, I was trying to have some fun for Halloween, I swear I meant no harm to the Lightwood boy." He hoped this would assure the High Warlock, unfortunately Magnus wasn't amused.

Magnus glared at the two warlocks,"let me spell it out for you, I want the Seelie dust you used and the spell you used word for word." Magnus gave them a stern look, "and will not touch Alexander Lightwood ever again, none of this is negotiable."

"What?! No! Do you have any idea of what I had to go through to get that dust? I'm not just giving it to you. Let the spell and dust wear off." Not realizing he wasn't in a position to counter offer, he continued. "You can buy it from me and it won't be cheap."

Magnus was relieved knowing it would wear off but not wanting to wait, but he also didn't want something like this to happen again. The High Warlock use his magic to force Kris and the chair he was in against the wall. A red ring of chocking magic circling his neck, Kris' breathing became labored.

Kris tried to use his magic against Magnus but the High Warlock's was far stronger and he couldn't do anything. "Wait … stop … please … we can make an arrangement," he voice low and rough from lack of air, he was choking now. Kris realized the mistake he had made.

The other warlock tried to escape, but Magnus merely tossed him back in his seat. The nervous warlock stared back but obeyed. "I had nothing to do with this, I'm just here having some drinks." Magnus tilted his head to the side with a 'you aren't going anywhere' look.

Once Magnus was certain there would be no more interruptions in the transaction he required, he loosened the magical noose around Kris. "Now that I have your attention, you will give me the powder you used and tell me the specific spell you cast as well. While I'm certain I know which one, I know that we as warlocks like to add a signature to spells."

Kris composed himself but wasn't going to give the High Warlock anymore problems, with the red ring of magic around his throat, he quickly told him the spell word for word he used and handed over the dust without any more fuss. Once the magical noose was gone, he rubbed his neck and looked at his fellow warlock friend. They signaled to each other that it was time to leave, Magnus sat back and raised his glass to drink and watched them get up. The High Warlock implied it might be best if they took a trip. While neither warlock replied, they understood the underlying meaning.

Magnus walked to the bar and nodded to Maia in thanks, he then departed the Hunter's Moon, he walked to the alley and portal-ed himself to his loft.

Magnus walked into his loft, feeling pretty good. He had the dust which was more important than the spell but having both would make the reversal much easier. Magnus made one adjust to the spell since it was his magic that activated the original spell, he added one more element to allow him to cast and activate at the same time. He was going to add it to his spell book. He was also going to look into the Seelie dust since it was an active ingredient for the spell.

He looked into the bedroom, and Alec was exactly where he left him. He was on his back, with a slight curl to his body, his belly was pointing up and his paws were curled. Magnus smiled, even his Shadowhunter cat had a way of showing his trust for the High Warlock. He walked over and gently rubbed his belly, the cat stretched then curled into a ball. Magnus smiled, he would release Alec from the sleep spell once he was actually in his human form. He couldn't leave him in the bedroom. There was no telling what kind of trouble they would get into if the dust was in the sheets, he shuddered. Magnus picked up Alexander and took him to his apothecary.

The High Warlock settled the shadowhunter in the middle of the settee near the fireplace. He didn't need a lot of the Seelie dust, just a bit more than what he had collected. He also decided to not use the collected dust anyway, he wanted to use the dust from the bottle. It was guaranteed to not be tainted by anything else.

Magnus placed the dust in his palm, then bent over his shadowhunter and blew dust to cover Alec and then softly chanted the adjusted spell. It didn't take long and Alec was in his human form asleep on the settee. Magnus smiled with relief. He decided to wake Alexander with a kiss, he would release the sleep spell just as his lips touched his lovers and he'd awake to the kiss.

Alec felt the kiss and his eyes fluttered open, Magnus leaned back a little to smile at him. Alec smiled at his Warlock and kissed him again. Once they broke the kiss, Alec checked himself over to make sure he didn't have a tail or any other odd thing he could think of, he was so happy to be himself and with Magnus, he gripped in a tight hug.

"Welcome back darling," Magnus whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Magnus." They pulled away slightly but pressed their foreheads together. "What happened?" Alec was curious.

"Its a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow. Lets go out tonight and celebrate Halloween." Magnus wagged in brows in mischief, "And I have a great idea for costumes." Magnus winked at Alec.

Alec blushed a little and smiled shyly, he wasn't sure if he was going to like this idea but, if it made his lover happy he would deal with it. Magnus assured him it would be fun and that was enough.,

The entered Pandemonium dressed as each other, Magnus couldn't quite let go of some color for his Shadowhunter outfit but Alec didn't care. Maybe he should start adding color to wardrobe. Magnus wore the thigh holster and the bow and quiver in addition to fashionable black pants, leather jacket and maroon shirt. While he didn't go make-up less, he went for more subtle look.

As for Alec, he hadn't laughed so hard seeing himself in the outfit Magnus chose for him. The bracelets, necklaces, green open buttoned shirt and black jeans. Magnus even insisted on putting make-up on him, which he indulged. Magnus didn't want to push too hard and found his lover quite accommodating.

Before leaving the loft, and without Alec's knowledge, Magnus placed a spell of protection on one of the bracelets he was wearing. No one was going to mess with his Shadowhunter.


End file.
